Wireless communication systems may use one or more channels to transfer data between a transmitter and receivers. These communication systems may operate according to a set of standards defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication.
During the transfer of data between the transmitter and receivers, multipath problems and other conditions such as a presence of harmonic spurs may affect the reception of data packets. For example, the presence of the harmonic spurs that may mix with the receiving of the data packets may cause problems with signal detecting, amplifier gain adjustment, and signal decoding. To this end, the wireless communication systems employ various techniques to solve these problems and conditions.
For example, a linear amplifier design and/or Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) have been effectively implemented to mitigate these harmonic spurs. However, designing linear amplifiers and the use of the TDM may be more complicated and costly for a frequency varying harmonic spurs.
As such, there is a need for a lower cost and effective solution to address the above mentioned problems, i.e., mitigation of harmonic spurs at the receiver of the portable device.